Twisted
by StarCube2
Summary: Twisted is about a girl and guy plus an alternate universe


He was on top of me I struggled. He put his hand over my mouth he pin me down on the ground -the vase broke- he gook off my shirt I struggled. But then Chris my stepbrother opened the door he came home early. Jeremy immediatly got off Chris punched him and the guard dogs came to attack him. That night he got arrested for being a pervert. Anyways Chris stared at me and I looked frightened.

My phone rings-

I pick up-

Helen- Hey how did it go?

Me- Helen I was wrong

Helen- Did he rape you?!

Me- No he almost but Chris came home

Helen- Do you need me to come over?

Me- No I'm going to go to bed after I shower

Helen- Okay let's talk tomorrow

-I hang up-

I clean the vase and my hand started bleeding from the sharp pieces

Chris came into my room and sucked on my hand so the bleeding would stop. I found it arousing somewhat but I had to get a hold of myself he's my step brother after all. I said I'm gonna go shower and I took my hand off his mouth. After I showered he wrapped my hand in a bandage. That night Chris got horny from sucking on my hand so he tried to masterbate but he didn't get any sleep that night. His phone rang it was his ex she said that someone broke into her house -she was lying- So she came over and she acted scared so they both drank some lemonade and he got drugged. He woke up all naked and chained up in his bed. I walked in to give him his breakfast as a thank you for caring but I walked right out because I saw him naked and a girl on top of him. He pushed her off afterwards and tell her to get lost. Then he left for school trying to find me to explain. Chris's ex found him though and showed him a video he got black mailed and he had to listen to her or else she'll send it to everyone on campus. The next day she wrote a script telling him to introduce her to his friends and memorize the script to read to his friends. His friends pretended they were fooled so Tami said she had to go to the bathroom and winked so that Niki and David can as Chris what's really going on. Chris explained that he's getting black mailed but before he explained they came back. Chris didn't have time to talk to his friends because she was suffoicating him. SHe made him hear her masterbating on Skype. She was being super sexual the next day and touched up on him a lot. His friends couldn't take it anymore he was so depressed and annoyed they could tell without him saying anything. So they had a plan they drugged after she was knocked out they searched her house for videos of Chris and her doing it and they deleted the video off of her phone after they found the videos which was hidden in Chris's boxer that she stole from him they burned it all. The next day he and his friends confronted her and told her off. She said that's funny because she has more she showed them the videos and she said there's a lot more. Chris had to come back to her and she was mad at him so that night she forced him to have sex with her. I heard them and I tried to shower to not be able to hear them. She moaned really loudly and Chris was very uncomfortable. I tried to avoid him at all cost now after I told him off. He was such a player and it was sick what he does. He tried to run after me but then his crazy ex caught him as I turned around and stared at him he looked at me with a really sad expression. Then she dragged him away. The next day Chris tried to confront me in the house but I avoided him and he tried to explain but then the doorbell ring it was his ex and his friends they took him out for prom night. Chris said ya I'm ready looking at me really sad. That night at prom he ran off and his ex couldn't find him. He came home and I said why aren't you at prom? He walked up to me and kissed me I pushed him off and said what are you doing were siblings this is weird. He kissed me more and he started to take off my shirt. Then he got on top of me and licked my pussy. I tried to push him off then he pin my hands down I said stop it hurts he penetrated me. He went in and out really fast. I said stop but he sucked on my breast. I screamed and he kissed my lips. I asked him why he's doing this he said because he dated me for 2 years before his dad and my mom got married and he still loves me. I said so you forced yourself on me?! he said we were about to have sex before our parents got married anyways and you were willing to before why fight? just because were siblings doesn't mean anything I still love you and were not even blood related. I told him that this can't happen our parents are happy mostly my mother for the first time in her life. He said find but at least for this night stop resisting your heart. So I finally stopped resisting my heart and I moaned all night and we kissed. After that he cuddled up to me we slept. When I woke up I left for school early. He didn't noticed I was gone. I avoided him the whole day but he didn't seem to look for me. When I came home that night he was sitting on my bed he said we need to talk. I told him to go away I tried to push him off but he grabbed me and hugged me on the bed. I said stop were not having sex again. He said I know but I missed you and I want to hug you. I blushed and said get off. He said the more you struggle the longer I'm going to hold you. The next day I hid in the closet of Jeremy's house but Chris came in and Jeremy had a gun and said he was trasspassing but then Tyler told Jeremy to calm down and told Chris to leave. But Chris took his chances so Jeremy shot his leg and Tyler said wtf mean stop! Chris said,"Kathy! Please talk to me later! Tyler said,"Chris just go attend to your leg. -I was worried because Chris got shot. After Chris left I yelled at Jeremy I said,"Jeremy what's wrong with you I just wanted to hid from him not get him hurt! Jeremy held me and kissed me I slapped him and ran out the door. Tyler said," Jeremy it's too early…Jeremy stared at the door for a long time and Tyler left. The next day I was going to the computer lab after school hours barely people were there. Suddenly I coughed up blood but I had to give Jeremy a package because I owed him a favor. When I dropped off the package he pin me down and kissed me. I said stop! He took off my shirt and pushed me against the wall he unbuttoned my pants. Suddenly Chris came and punched him he got knocked out and Chris looked at me he wiped off the blood. He carried me to his car then he got a phone call from his friend -a friend that has a crush on him her name was amy- she was drunk at a bar. Anyways so Chris had no choice but to take me with him but I was still unconscious. So he got us both in the car she was touching up on him. He came in the house with her to make sure she's okay and he put me down. When I woke up she was on top of him and she kissed him but to me it looked like they were having fun. So I got up and ran out Chris pushed her off and tried to call me but I didn't pick up. He was worried about me 3 hours later he found me collapsed on the bench at the park. He carried me to his car and put me on his bed in his room. He slept on the bed with me he was half naked. I woke up and I was confused he explained to me that I collapsed he said if I raped you then wouldn't your clothes be off? also he said we dated for a long time so you know me. I said whatever I'm leaving he grabbed me and held me I told him to let go of me but he said at least drink some water before you leave. I said fine but after that he said ya I know I'll let you go. So that day apparently this kid I was baby sitting was peeping through the window but he got stuck in the tree. He said help me don't tell my parents they will send me to military please help me he pratically begged. And I felt bad for him so I texted my friends and asked them if they are avaiable and to bring a ladder no one replied. The boy said please did you really texted everyone? anyone would be fine so I sighed and texted Chris. He came right over and tried to get him down. After that he said Kathy you owe me I said fine what do you want. He said lets play hockey together. So we played hockey and he got on me a lot. He touched up on me and I tried to push him away. After that we went to separate locker rooms I began to take off my clothes I turned on the sprinklers. Then Chris came in all naked and he kissed me and touched me I tried to get him off. But I moaned instead and after we had sex I told him that I hated him. Anyway so the next day Jeremy and Amy his ex hooked up -their both scientist- So anyways they hooked up to build a portal to an alternate universe where Jeremy married me and Amy married Chris the way they wanted. SO they used Tyler to trick Chris to come but Tyler didn't know any who so they pushed Chris in the portal. He woke up in bed with his wife Amy. He asked what's going on and Amy said baby your gonna be late for your work as a butler for Jeremy. Chris looked surprised but he didn't know where he was or anything he tried getting through his job but he got sent home early because it looked like he was sick. SO Chris tried to find me in the phone book. He finally found my house he was shocked that I married Jeremy.

Me- Chris? it's been 5 years what are you doing here?

Chris- Lets just say I have memory lost and I want you to tell me what's going on

Me- You could of asked your wife

Chris- I never married her

Me- Oh you do have memory lost okay

I explained to him that he married her that one night because he was drunk he got her preg and his wife drove all his friends away by being obsessive and his friends were scared. We tried to stay in contact with you but your wife didn't let us. Chris ask so how did I become a butler for Jeremy? I said because your wife wanted you to do that because she was jealous of your job of all those pretty woman and how busy you were. He said wow she seems like a bitch so the whole reason was because I got her preg? I said ya. Then Chris tried to explain to me that were in an alternate universe were she was just my friend and that me and him were in love. I said wow you just came here to mess with me you know what just go! Chris said it's true I said do you have evidence he said no but please you have to believe me I said Chris if this is your way of coming back after 5 years then your 5 years too late now leave! He got on me and kissed me I slapped him and pushed him off. He got off and apologized then Tyler came home and Chris left. Tyler said what's going on? I said nothing just a prank. Tyler said okay I'm going to bed. Chris had to find a way to get home. He couldn't he tried to he went to bed bath and beyond to try to get away from his obsessive wife. Suddenly an angel came down it was his guardian angel she froze time and talked with Chris. She explained that she was his guardian angel and that he is in an alternate universe he asked her how he can get back to his own time. He said you have to convience kathy that your in an alternate universe and get her to remember you the day before you got into the portal. Chris said oh I gave her a bracelet that I engraved saying Chris+Kathy friday 24, 2013 that was the day before he came to this universe. The guardian angel said her perspective and emotions have changed so even if she saw it there might be a 60 percent chance that she wouldn't care because you left for 5 years you broke her heart into pieces. Chris said then is there any other way? The guardian angel said well your wife and Tyler was the one that build the portal so they have all the memories from your own universe they just pretend not to know because this is their universe this is what they wanted. Chris said so she wanted to marry me and this is the only way?! the guardian said yes she was very obsessed with you since high school. He said I didn't realize I mean I didn't know she would do this. The guardian angel said I don't have enough time you have to either get them to take you back through the portal or convince Kathy and then make her fall for you but remember there's a 60 percent chance that it won't work. The guardian angel left and time unfreezes. Chris trying to get his wife to spill the beans but she threaten to kill the baby so he tried going after Tyler but Tyler my husband laughed and kicked him out. He said if you ever come here again I'll rip you apart. One day he saw me at starbucks he said Kathy let's hang out together please it's been 5 years. I agreed and so we hung out in a country side there were a lot of mountains and passages. He walked on the edge and he said Kathy you have to believe me. I said this joke is getting old I'm going home he pulled out the neckalace wait look at this necklace it'll prove to you that I still love you and were in an alternate universe. I stared at him and said no I won't. Chris then says fine if I can't prove to you the love of my life of my feelings I'm jumping off this cliff so he threw me the necklace and jumped. I yelled CHRISSSS! I looked down he fell and fell until he disapeared. I looked at the necklace it was engraved I believed him finally so I started crying on the necklace all of a sudden there was a light it transported everyone back to the normal universe. Chris woke up on his bed next to me he said Kathy? I said Chris were back. He kissed me and he said I missed you and I'll never let you go! I said I love you too and I miss you more :P The next day Tyler and Amy got really mad but David and Tami hit them with a shovel and they lost their memories they have no idea who they were. They lost their memories forever and they told their parents to not tell them who they are. So they all lived happily ever after =] to be continued muhahahahah


End file.
